Harry Potter and the Discovery of the Past
by Nic7
Summary: Harry Potter, 5th year, Voldemort, Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix, Heirs, Revelations, Danger, New Discoveries, New Powers, Marauders, Pranks, Dumbledore, the Old Crowd. Just a normal year then!!!
1. Return to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Discovery of the Past  
  
Summary Harry Potter, 5th year, Voldemort, Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix, Heirs, Revelations, Danger, New Discoveries, New Powers, Marauders, Pranks, Dumbledore, the Old Crowd. Just a normal year then!!!  
  
Disclaimer Well, who do you think it belongs to? What's mine is mine, what isn't is not.  
  
Chapter 1 - Return to Hogwarts  
  
It was a bitterly cold morning on September the 1st. The unseasonably cold weather was making the majority of people depressed. In one house in a corner of Surrey the residents were certainly miserable but the again this was not only down to the temperature; these particular people were almost impossible to cheer up. Today it would have been even harder than usual for today they were being forced to remember that the fourth member of their household existed. The Dursleys had spent the entire summer holidays ignoring Harry, as if they thought this would make him go away. It had not worked. But now Harry was leaving, they were angry. Harry had managed to trick his uncle into giving him a lift to the station. Vernon Dursley was fuming. There was a chance he would bump into another one of Harrys sort, for Harry was a wizard and if there was one thing (there were actually many) that the Dursleys despised it was magic.  
  
The journey to the station passed by without major event however, Harry was glad to be away from the tense atmosphere that had seemed to be choking him throughout the summer. Although he was not sure that the atmosphere at his school, Hogwarts, would be much better. Harry did not know much about current happenings in the wizarding world having been almost entirely cut off from it for the holidays save a few letters. At the end of the last term, an evil wizard, known as Lord Voldemort, had been reborn after having lost his power fourteen years ago, and his presence was being gradually made known to the wizarding world. Not that many of them believed it. Many were not affected yet; all the killings were muggles (non magical people) so the Daily Prophet newspaper did not report on them. Fudge, the minister for magic, denied it outright and had banned people from speaking of the possibility.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and entered the platform. The first thing that hit him was the noise and the crowd. Everyone seemed to be yelling their goodbyes at the top of their voices. Harry headed for the train, he only had about two minutes remaining before it left and he didn't want to miss it, he could find his friend once he was aboard.  
  
As he walked down the train checking the carriages for Ron and Hermione, Harry caught many snatches of the different conversations. One main topic of conversation seemed to be about Voldemort.  
  
"Do you think it's true what Dumbledore said, I mean, he wouldn't lie about something like that."  
  
"Could he really be back, how could he be back"  
  
"Dumbledore must be mistaken, You Know Who has not done anything for over fourteen years" "If he was back, he'd have shown himself by now"  
  
Harry know that it was only a matter of time before it came to the point that nobody could doubt his return any longer though not everyone seemed to think that this was a bad thing. Harry heard a particular group of Slytherins talking about the advice that they would give him of who should be killed. This angered Harry, Malfoy did not have a clue what the was talking about, he looked upon the whole thing as a game, but it was not, far from it.  
  
Eventually, Harry came to the compartment he was looking for. He paused for a moment before he went in, just as the train started moving, Ron and Hermiones voices drifted towards him.  
  
"What could have happened to him? Do you think it's bad? I hope he's OK, oh no, what if something's gone wrong? Oh Ron, I'm really worried"  
  
"Hermione, calm down" Ron finally managed to interrupt.  
  
Harry was slightly surprised; Hermione was normally very practical, he expected Ron to be the one panicking. He pushed open the door.  
  
"I'm OK, no need to panic, the trains only just pulled off."  
  
Hermione immediately jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"You're alright, you're alright, I'm so so glad." Ron and Harry looked at each other with both amusement and puzzlement.  
  
"Er, Hermione" Harry ventured after a while "Would it be OK if you could let go now?"  
  
Ron burst out laughing, Harry looked embarrassed, Hermione still looked very relieved.  
  
"We thought something bad had happened Ron, what's so funny about that?"  
  
"It's.. just...it's just.." but Ron could not stop laughing look enough to speak. Hermione looked at Harry but he just shrugged, he did not know anymore than Hermione.  
  
Eventually, everything calmed down and they spent the majority of the journey having fun. Ron had just finished speaking about some of the new inventions his brothers, Fred and George, had come up with over the summer when the train announcer stated that they had ten minutes until their arrival. Ron and Harry hurried to be changed, Hermione had already got changed and was now moaning that they left everything until the last minute.  
  
"And I bet that you haven't even started revising for your OWLs yet"  
  
Harry and Ron stared at each other horrified.  
  
"OWLs Hermione? They're a year away!"  
  
"They begin exactly ten months from now and if we aren't revising then we won't get the marks that we are capable of"  
  
"But Hermione, how can we revise what we haven't studied yet, I mean, surely we have got to complete the work first?"  
  
"Haven't studied? What have you spent the summer holidays doing?"  
  
"Having a holiday" Ron muttered to Harry, but Hermione heard him. She looked disapprovingly at both of them and not for the first time, Harry thought that she had a face to rival McGonagall.  
  
"I would have thought you of all people would be serious about your education. If not for the OWLs then for other matters. I would have thought that you would be preparing as best you can in case something happens"  
  
Harry was speechless, Ron did not seem much better but at that moment the train pulled to a halt, and the conversation was lost in the rush to get to the carriages to take them to the castle.  
  
The trio entered the Great Hall. Harry could feel peoples eyes following him as he walked over to the Gryffindor table. It was certainly not unusual to have people stare at him but Harry felt uncomfortable. He knew that people were wondering about the events of the previous year and his part in them. The atmosphere in the room seemed tense but this was not surprising. As they reached their seats, they found themselves greeted cheerfully by those around them. The gryffindors at least did not doubt Harry.  
  
All of the older students seated, the main doors to the hall opened once again and in walked a line of very scared looking first years led by McGonagall. She left them in a line facing the other students and proceeded to the Staff Table. Harry looked at the first years, wondering of there was anybody's brother or sister he could recognise. Then his eyes fell on the Staff Table, hoping to see who their new DADA teacher was. Dumbledore was missing.  
  
As Harry was thinking of possible reasons for Dumbledores absence, the sorting was completed. McGonagall stood up and indicated that she wanted silence.  
  
"Hello everyone and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope that your stay with us will be an enjoyable one." Harry thought she sounded like a hotel receptionist. "As I am sure some of you will have noticed, we are missing a very important member of staff. Unfortunately, our headmaster is in great demand, and due to current circumstances his expertise is required elsewhere for a while" In other words he is helping the war effort. "We expect him to return to the school in a months time"  
  
Harry was relieved. Nothing bad had happened. In Harry's opinion, if they lost Dumbledore then they had almost lost the war for Dumbledore was the only person who Voldemort feared. This was however not quite true, Voldemort also feared Harry. Not that he would ever admit it but he could see that as Harry grew older his powers would surpass Dumbledores.  
  
Harry's attention wondered but he half registered the fact that Professor Moody was back. No, not back, this was the real Moody. Harry was glad. Moody was experienced in defending against the Dark Arts and had worked as an Auror. With Voldemort back they were going to need all the help that they could get to prepare them for the war.  
  
The speech over, the feast appeared and they all began eating. Harry was amazed at how hungry Ron seemed to be considering the amount that they had consumed on the train. Soon the feast was over and Harry and Hermione, as the new gryffindor prefects, had the job of showing the first years up to their dormitories. Harry and Hermione had been worried that Ron would feel left out but Ron had insisted that at least one of them should still be allowed to break the rules. Hermione had looked very disapprovingly at Ron. Harry, on the other hand, had insisted that being a prefect did not mean he could not break the rules, in fact, it meant he could break more. Of course, he did not say this in front of Hermione.  
  
Once the first years were settled, the trio retired to their dormitories and immediately fell asleep. It had been a long day.  
  
Some time later Harry woke up. He groaned, judging by the darkness outside it was still very early but Harry knew he would not get any more sleep now. He looked at the clock. 3am. From past experience he decided that it would be better to get up for a while and try to get back to sleep in a bit rather than straight away. He walked down to the common room and sat on one of the comfortable sofas, thinking about the next day and wondering what the year would bring.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. Harry had to shield his eyes. When the light had gone there was a man standing in front of him. The man looked tired and worn out, as if he had just been in a fight, he also looked surprised at his surroundings, but Harry noticed none of this. He stared at the mans face in shock, it was so familiar. Harry fainted. 


	2. Explaining the impossible

Chapter 2 - Explaining the impossible  
  
Harry blinked his eyes open and looked around the room. Almost instantaneously he screwed them shut again.' I must be hallucinating' he thought. He waited a few moments and tried again. No, the person still had not gone. Harry made the decision that he must be asleep and that he had dreamed of waking up and seeing this person. After all, this explanation was plausible, he had dreamed of this situation before. Although to be fair, not for a number of years, in fact not since he was three years old. Harry pinched himself, hard. It hurt. So, that ruled out the most logical explanation then. Harry racked his brain, hoping to find a reason for the current events, but came up with none. It's not as if Harry was unused to strange revelations being told to him but this one? It was less likely than anything he'd ever been told and that was saying something.  
  
"Harry"  
  
During the summer holidays, Harry had been mentally preparing himself for a variety of different situations. He knew that Voldemort was after him and, as such, he had been thinking of different situations that he might find himself in and what to do if it hadn't. This situation was not of Voldemorts creation. And Harry was definitely not prepared.  
  
"Harry.....It is Harry isn't it?"  
  
So, what could he do. He still wasn't sure whether this was real or not. At this moment it didn't matter. Harry ought to have been scared. At any impossible situation for Harry, the likelihood is that dark magic is involved.  
  
"HARRY"  
  
But for some reason Harry knew that there was no dark magic. Even if the situation was unbelievable. He knew that this was to be trusted. If not understood. Instinctively, he knew no harm would come to him at this moment.  
  
"HELLO!"  
  
Gradually, Harry became aware of something irritating. Someone was waving their hand backwards and forwards right in front of Harrys eyes.  
  
Harry turned and looked at the man. He knew that he shouldn't believe this to be true. But he did. The man was speaking.  
  
"Sorry for surprising you. Look, I know you probably won't believe anything I say." He seemed worried and anxious, his eyes desperately pleading with Harry. "I wouldn't believe me if I was in your situation, but"  
  
"I believe you" Harry cut him off. Harrys mind was racing. 'Why did I say that, I can't just say that, I haven't even heard what he was going to say.' But, even if this was not logical, if it had no reason to it, he knew that he was going to believe what the man said.  
  
Harry's words had obviously caught the man by surprise, he was now looking questioningly at Harry.  
  
"I don't know why, but I know that I know you are real"  
  
Harry wasn't sure what else to say. He had never planed to be having a conversation with this person. Actually he had, but not realistically. For the man now standing before him was none other than James Potter.  
  
James didn't know what to say either.  
  
Harry needed an explanation but he wasn't sure what question to ask. How much did his dad know? What has caused this? No, it was up to James to start the conversation, not him.  
  
But James wasn't sure how to. He decided to try anyway.  
  
"So"  
  
Good start.  
  
Needs a bit more. Harry was now looking expectantly at him.  
  
"I don't know what to say. My explanation begins in the middle of an event I don't understand. And I don't want to bring up bad memories"  
  
Harry instinctively know which event he was referring to. He hadn't talked about it to anyone. Hadn't had the chance. Didn't want to either. He didn't know what to say to people. But Harry knew that his dads return was somehow related to it. And he couldn't avoid talking about it if he wanted the explanation. But first, he had to check if they were on the same wavelength.  
  
"The graveyard?" Harry questioned.  
  
James looked relieved.  
  
"So, it was you then, you are my son"  
  
With a jolt, Harry realised that neither of them had told the other who they were. There had been no introductions.  
  
"Yes" Harry almost whispered. The words 'my son' sounded strange. He had never heard them said to him before. An odd feeling engulfed him and he and James hugged each other. Suddenly, the atmosphere was more relaxed. They both knew what to say. James explained his version of events to Harry. Harry let him continue without interruption.  
  
"My last old memory was of when Voldemort came to the house. I tried to defend myself from him as best I could. I duelled him. It last barely seconds. The last words I heard were Avada Kadava then it went black.  
  
The next thing I knew was being pulled out of his wand. I saw you and immediately knew who you were. I recognised Lily but not the others. I knew Voldemort was there and you were in great danger. I also knew that I was just a memory. We knew that we wouldn't be around for long so we did all we could to help you. After you had gone, the Death Eaters and Voldemort disappearated away. I knew we only had seconds before we too disappeared. I hugged your mother and waited for the time to come. The others began to disappear. I didn't. I don't know what happened but I stayed just how I had been when I immerged from the wand. I couldn't understand it.  
  
For the next few months I wondered round not knowing what to do. By chance I stumbled upon the cemetery where your mother and I were laid to rest. I found myself pulled into my grave and into my body. It is a well known fact that the bodies of people killed by Avada Kadava never decay, they remain as if the person was alive, only they don't age. I found myself alive again. My wand was in my hand. I brought it up and felt it spark as it had when it had been new. Then a white light irrupted from the end of it and I found myself in the gryffindor common room. I don't understand how, it wasn't appearation, I didn't say the spell and anyway you can't on Hogwarts grounds. I saw and recognised you. You fainted and I brought you here"  
  
At these last words Harry looked round. He had assumed they were still in the common room and at a quick glance they could have been. This room was certainly decorated like the common room. There were however, slight differences, the main one being that this room was a lot smaller than the common room.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"The marauder room" James chuckled. "Of all the questions you could have asked, that was the most important?"  
  
"The marauder room?"  
  
"It's a small side room we discovered, oh, you do know who the marauders are don't you?  
  
"Yes" said Harry, eager to know more.  
  
"Of course you do. Anyway, it's a side room to the common room but it needs an extra password to enter it. Luckily, its still the same as when I was last here. I suppose no one found the room since. Anyway I've changed the password now, the new one is 'blaze'"  
  
"Blaze, why Blaze?"  
  
"Why it's your marauder name of cause, don't Padfoot and Moony still call it you, they are alive aren't they?"  
  
"Yes yes, they're alive, but they have never called me that"  
  
James looked puzzled but decided to leave it. He and Harry talked for a while and Harry filled James in on some of his life. Only some. He did not mention quite a few things, such as what happened to Sirius, he just didn't know what to say.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of shuffling outside. In a panic, Harry looked at his watch, breakfast was about to start. They had been talking all night What was he going to say to Ron when he woke up to discover Harry was not in bed? 


End file.
